Amistad
by zakuraasSs
Summary: Después de una pelea, todos se fueron, ¿qué les pasará a Los Buscadores de Éldrit desde el punto de vista de Aisha?


Con tanto revuelo contra los Nasod, era normal que acabáramos cada uno por un lado, habíamos discutido por una tontería sin importancia, nadie diría que por eso se enfadarían los mejores amigos, pero nosotros tendríamos que ser la excepción, como siempre y, sin que nos diéramos cuenta empezamos a echarnos en cara las debilidades de cada uno. Lo único que recuerdo antes de haber salido corriendo es a Chung igual de enfadado que Raven, que a su vez consolaba a Rena, a una Eve preocupada y a un Elsword malhumorado.

Al rato de irme de allí paré junto a unos árboles, odiaba que discutieran, me odiaba por haber discutido con ellos, nosotros éramos… No, somos los mejores amigos y un gran equipo, y, aun así me dolía pensar que había perdido a mis únicos amigos en el mundo… Incluso del chico que quería con toda mi alma.

Porque, detrás de todas esas peleas y conflictos con él, había desarrollado un sentimiento más íntimo, un sentimiento que, ni yo misma podía creérmelo, y odiaba reconocer que me había enamorado de Elsword.

Sé que no éramos lo suficientemente fuertes por separado como para continuar solos, pero aun así no había vuelto a ver a aquellos que quería en el tiempo que estuve en Altera, durante los días siguientes empecé a leer libros de magia avanzada mientras que Aranca me dejaba quedarme allí con ella, y poco a poco como pasaba el tiempo, llegué a cambiar, tanto como mi físico como mi mentalidad, al igual que mis habilidades, Aranca me dijo que todo lo que había aprendido era digno para una Maestra de los Elementos como yo, así que la agradecí y decidí seguir ayudando en Élios.

Con mi nueva mentalidad llegué a Peita, dónde me esperaban demonios más duros que los propios Nasod, los Vargos, y una vez preparada, entré en ese templo. Me costó lo suyo deshacerme de los demonios que habitaban en la entrada, pero pude despejarlo para futuros combatientes que ayudasen en Peita.

Aquella noche, cuando curaba mis pequeñas heridas que aquellos Vargos me produjeron, oí un par de voces que me resultaban familiares, y sin dudarlo salí corriendo detrás de ellas. Me encontré con quien deseaba ver durante mucho tiempo, Rena y Raven caminaban hacia el bosque cuando los alcancé, y sin dudarlo abracé a Rena, noté como ella se giraba y sorprendida, me abrazaba. Raven solo sonreía mientras me despeinaba un poco el cabello.

Después de habernos disculpado y un rato charlando, me fijé como habían cambiado, al igual que yo, en todo. Rena era mucho más alta, su pelo yacía en una coleta y al parecer, utilizaba más el cuerpo a cuerpo. Raven tenía el pelo más corto, su brazo Nasod no le había llegado a corromper todo el cuerpo y sabía manejar la espada a la perfección.

Y después de mucho tiempo, volví a formar equipo con mis queridos compañeros, mis amigos, y ellos al igual que yo estaban bastante felices con la idea. No tardamos tanto en hacernos con los pasillos de aquel templo –ya que ellos también se unieron a librar aquel templo de los demonios – pero aún nos faltaban esos pequeños cachitos que se habían perdido aquel día, esos miembros restantes.

Esa noche, Rena me contó que Chung después de haberme ido yo salió corriendo por la otra dirección, y Elsword se quedó maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras Eve intentaba hablar con él, ellos fueron a buscar a Chung pero no encontraron nada más que un pedazo de su bufanda. Al escuchar mencionar esos nombres no pude evitar soltar un suspiro, de verdad que su ausencia se notaba, y demasiado.

Al volver al día siguiente a aquel pasillo lleno de demonios, encontramos a un joven enmascarado y a un par de Nasod que se enfrentaban con un demonio bastante grande, y antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo, ya habían acabado con él. Poco tiempo nos hizo darnos cuenta de que dos de nuestros compañeros desaparecidos eran aquellas dos personas, y sin dudarlo, salí corriendo para abrazarlos. El joven enmascarado no era nada más ni nada menos que Chung que, estaba mucho más alto y atacaba con un par de pistolas nuevas, él también correspondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad que yo. Rena abrazó a la compañera de Chung, que junto con sus acompañantes se presentó Eve, la Emperatriz Nasod. Y todos juntos, volvimos al campamento. Me alegraba tanto de que por fin estábamos casi todos reunidos…

Pero, como antes, nos faltaba un pedazo, que para mí era irremplazable, y se me estaba haciendo eterno el no poder estar con él de nuevo, pelear, hablar, reír, incluso su indiferencia echo de menos. No creo que él piense en nosotros igual, y aunque me duela admitirlo, solo le importaba vencer a su hermana, y esa venganza le cegaba hasta tal punto de olvidarse quienes estaban a su lado cuidándole las espaldas.

Al día siguiente Rena volvió corriendo de hablar con Aranca, su rostro estaba pálido y traía un objeto entre sus brazos, cuando llegó a nosotros se cayó de rodillas, dejando ver el objeto que parecía ser una espada deteriorada.

-El…Elswo…Els… - Intentaba decir Rena tartamudeando, los demás la miramos extrañados, los que estábamos más lejos nos acercamos rápidamente.

-Esa es… - Susurró Chung.

-No puede ser… - Grité, no me temía que lo que más miedo me dada pudiera ser verdad, por favor, Rena, dime que no es verdad, dímelo…

-El…Elsword ha…Ha… Mu-muert… - No pudo continuar, empezó a llorar sobre aquella espada.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado Rena, qué?! Es una broma, ¿No? – Dijo Raven que no se lo acababa de creer.

-En el templo… En este maldito templo… Él… - Susurró casi sin poder escucharla, Raven la abrazó, Eve se sentó apenada en el suelo y Chung soltó un gran suspiro bajando su cabeza.

Yo sin embargo no acabé de creérmelo, acabé llorando mientras reía, podían decir que me había vuelto loca por la noticia, pero era imposible de asimilar. ¿Elsword? ¿Muerto? Imposible. No me dio tiempo coger nada más que mi vara y mi libro de hechizos e ir a ese estúpido templo, ese que me había arrebatado a la persona que más había querido en toda mi vida. Siempre estuve sola, siempre, ¿por qué el destino es tan cruel? ¿Por qué?

Sin darme cuenta había pasado la cripta, el jardín, y había acabado en el santuario de aquel templo lleno de demonios, dónde me esperaba Cortisaq, una gárgola imposible de alcanzar, pero poco me importaba, ya no, la planté cara con todo lo que tenía, lanzándole proyectiles, granizos, relámpagos… Nada, no se daba por vencido y a mí ya me flaqueaban las piernas. Odiaba admitir que necesitaba ayuda en ese momento, puesto que no quería que nadie me salvase, no, no quería, y aunque estuviese siendo egoísta era lo que quería en ese momento. Las patas de Cortisaq me cogieron desprevenida, y me alzaron al vuelo. ¿Este era mi fin? Me pregunté a mi misma cerrando los ojos qué pasaría ahora…

-¡Cuchilla Armagedón! –Se escuchó una gran cuchilla impactar contra el gran demonio, yo caí sin fuerzas de sus garras, pero no sentí el suelo, si no unos brazos agarrándome fuertemente, abrí los ojos y me encontré con una cabellera roja, con una mano sujetaba una espada de la que salía una gran cuchilla, y con la otra me agarraba contra él.

-Estabas loca si creías que podías tu sola contra ese demonio. – Me regañó esa persona, dejándome lejos de aquel demonio y en poco tiempo terminó con Cortisaq.

Intenté levantarme pero no pude hacer nada, me dolía todo el cuerpo, cerré los ojos por el cansancio, y noté como volvían a cogerme unos brazos, esta vez abrazándome.

-No sabes cuánto te eché de menos, Aisha. – Susurró en mi oído antes de que cayera desmayada.

.

..

…

Al poco tiempo desperté en el campamento, nadie estaba en mi tienda, pero pude escuchar como hablaban afuera.

-Deberías no habernos dado ese susto, tonto. – Regañaba Rena a otra silueta.

-Aparecí en un buen momento, y lo importante es que estoy vivo, ¿no crees? – Dijo riendo el chico que la acompañaba, esa voz me resultaba muy familiar y, gracias a mi curiosidad, fui a ver de quien se trataba.

Me levanté lentamente y asomé mi cabeza por la tienda, allí volví a ver al pelirrojo que me salvó… Un momento… Pelirrojo… ¿Será…?

-¿Elsword? – Grité tirándome contra él, él se giró asustado y me cogió rápidamente para que no cayese al suelo.

Rena se levantó y se fue al vernos por primera vez, al parecer, reunidos, yo por el contrario seguía sin creerme que él hubiera vuelto, quería decirle tantas cosas… Tantas…

-¡Eres un tonto por haberme hecho pasar por todo esto, Elsword! – Grité contra él ahora que por fin había asimilado que era él y solo él quien estaba delante de mí.

Él me mandó callar poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios –Ya hablaremos de eso, ahora déjame hacer una cosa que quise hacer desde hace mucho. – Y lentamente me dio un beso tímido, acariciándome el pelo y acercándome más a él. No supe cómo reaccionar, solo escuchaba como mis latidos que, con los suyos, era lo único que podía oír.

Después de aquello, solo pude abrazarle durante casi toda la mañana, y con ello, Elsword volvió al grupo, por fin volvíamos a ser Los Buscadores de Éldrit, y con ello, nuestra amistad volvió a aparecer, y, bueno, podría decir que con cierto pelirrojo, algo más.


End file.
